Wash cloths and wet towels are used with soap and water to rub dirt and grime from the surface of vehicles. A wet soapy sponge is helpful in cleaning a difficult area. Appropriate solvents are used in removing stains, grease, chemicals and other unwanted contaminents. Rubbing a stubborn area with a slight abrasive cloth is helpful in many instances.
The problem with using so many of the above cleaning items is that they require interchangability, often resulting in the use of the wrong remedy.
Washing mitts have been developed with several types or grades of abrasive surfaces so that the user need only rotate the mitt around his hand and select the proper surface to use on the vehicle. Because of the use of several selected surfaces on the mitt, it has no thumb engagement which would control its rotational position and thus the abrasive surface to be used. Thus, it is easy to accidentally rotate the mitt to the wrong abrasive surface on the mitt. If you are washing, cleaning or polishing a vehicle fine surface with a course washing mitt surface, scratches on the vehicle surface may result. It is this accidental happening that the present invention will prevent.